A Chance Meeting
by AngelRyu69
Summary: This takes place after they get Sanji back. Luffy and them are on their way to the next island when the marines attack. During the fight, Luffy unlocks his 'Awakening' and uses it to defeat them. Luffy used so much energy that after the fight he collapses. Everyone thinks it's just like any other time but when he doesn't wake up after a week, he's in a coma. Meet Dragon next island


A/N: None of these characters are mine at all! Just this story is mine! That's it! One Piece belongs to Oda!

️️️️️️️️️️️

Luffy leaned against the head of the Thousand Sunny with his eyes closed. They'd just managed to defeat Big Mom, saved Sanji, and Sanji even made up with his family. He couldn't be happier. They were now on their way to the next island. Whatever that was. If he remembered correctly they were on their way to Wano now. He'd have to ask Nami to be sure, but he didn't want to bother her at the moment. He knew she'd probably just yell at him, and hit him over the head again. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He suddenly felt off at the moment. He felt like something bad was going to happen soon.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though since his mind was immediately drawn to food at Sanji's call for dinner. He was up, and off the lion head quickly. He was in the kitchen before anyone else was, except Sanji that is. He sat down at the table, and once everyone was seated he began to eat his food as fast as possible. It wasn't enough though, and so he began to eat his crews food as well. He always made sure they got plenty to eat though. Sometimes he didn't even realize that he was taking their food until he felt pain in his hands from them hitting them away.

Soon they were all in their beds, and sleeping peacefully away. Luffy no longer slept in the boys cabin though. He's taken to sleeping in the captain's quarters. Only because he had the occasional nightmare that was really bad, and he's even been avoiding sleep at this point. He didn't have it in him to face his nightmares. He had failed his brother. He couldn't protect him or save him. He wished he could have taken Ace's spot, but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to make sure he got stronger, so he could protect his nakama. He'd do anything for them.

Currently he was laying in his bed, stripped down to just his black shorts and sash. He was staring up at the ceiling just thinking about how long it would take to get to the next island. He blinked slowly, and yawned softly. Maybe, just maybe, he could take a small little nap. He let his eyes slip close slowly for the first time in weeks, and soon he was passed out in his bed. It felt so amazing to be able to sleep again. He didn't realize how much his body had needed the rest until now, and he was suddenly happy that he had decided to get some sleep.

His peace didn't last long though. Soon enough he was up in his bed panting heavily with sweat dripping down his body like a waterfall. He put a hand over his heart, and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to try to calm himself back down. He had ended up screaming into his arm this time, and he was glad that he had been able to muffle the scream. He didn't want the others to worry about him. They had their own problems to worry about without him trying to add to it. Soon he had managed to calm himself down, and he looked out the window that was in his room. The sun was just now starting to come up. He guesses he probably got at least a few hours of sleep before had been woken up by his nightmare.

He got up slowly, and got dressed quickly. He walked out of his room, and walked silently across the ship. He smiled brightly, and waved at Zoro who was in the crows nest on watch. Soon he disappeared from sight, and found himself in the bathroom. He stripped once again before taking a really quick shower. He didn't want to stay in to long. He was a devil fruit user after all. Though the water in the ship never really bothered him, he still had a fear of drowning. He quickly got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom just in time for breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen, and began to eat his food happily with the rest of his crew. They all stopped eating though once they felt the ship rock violently. Luffy frowned slightly, and looked over at Nami. Maybe there was a storm the others didn't know about. Apparently he was wrong though because Nami just shook her head some in answer to his silent question. Immediately everyone was out of the kitchen, and on deck. Great. They were currently being attacked by someone. The ship was too far away to tell who it was though. He looked over at Usopp. "Usopp. Can you tell who's attacking us from this distance?" He asked looking at the sharpshooter.

Usopp nodded some, and he put his goggles on. He let out a shriek of fear at what he saw. "It's the marines, and there's an admiral on board!" He said clutching Chopper in fear. Luffy grinned brightly, and looked at the ship closing in on them. "Hit them then! You can make the shot right?" He asked excitedly. Usopp nodded some, and he quickly shot a firestar at their sails. It lit up in flames, and he could see the marines become panicked. "It worked! They've become panicked!" He cheered with a grin, and he high-fived Chopper. Luffy grinned at him. "Good! They're almost on us now! Let's show them how far we've come since the last time we saw them! Shishishi!" He said laughing some.


End file.
